


Vermilion Plumage

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Plumage [2]
Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Gen, Pushing Boundaries inspired, Rexy is actually pretty smart, T-Rex - Freeform, T-Rex surprised the hell out of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Jurassic Park to it's equivalent Jurassic World, there has been a single constant. </p><p>Inspired by Pushing Boundaries by Macx~ Contains Spoilers for the Jurassic franchise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vermilion Plumage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/gifts), [paox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paox/gifts), [context_please](https://archiveofourown.org/users/context_please/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Threshold Shift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242024) by [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx). 
  * Inspired by [Tainted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381008) by [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx). 
  * Inspired by [Build Your Walls (I'll Tear Them Down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412741) by [context_please](https://archiveofourown.org/users/context_please/pseuds/context_please). 



> It looks like the predators are rather chatty. There will be this one and one for M if I can coax her out. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**-Isla Nublar; Jurassic Park 1993-**

She was alone for the first time in her life. The raptors had fled after she'd killed two and eaten them. She was still hungry after the screaming human and the remnants of the raptor kills. The Rex hunkered down and waited for one of the prey scented animals to cross her path. 

A smaller one than the others caught her attention and she singled it out from the herd, having listened for any wheezing or hitched breaths. Heavy booming strides brought her bearing down on the long-neck bleating prey and listening as the last breath whistled out of the long windpipe she was crushing in her jaws. 

Hot copper spilled over her tongue, saliva welling up even with her prey already in her mouth. Her eyes swept over the area for competition but she found little to dissuade her from her meal. 

She lifted her bloodied muzzle when the raptors reappeared, chittering amongst themselves. The biggest raptor, a female by scent, called up to her. She growled lowly before taking another bite out of her meal. The lead female called again, insistent and hesitant. The Rex returned the call with a soft rumble signifying that she was paying attention to both the little predator as well as her half-eaten prey. 

What followed was negotiation, plain and simple. She could have the run of the long-necks but if she would leave her leftover prey for them they would keep her clean and show her around the land with water on all sides. 

The Rex huffed out a half-hearted snarl when one of the smaller raptors ventured forth. The biggest would get first bite or none at all. 

The biggest called up again, though this was her name rather than any specific need. 

Alpha-CleverGirl and the Rex chuffed back with her own, Faster-Danger. Alpha and Danger would be in common use. Alpha suggested that the wriggling pink humans might be back again. Danger expressed contempt and Alpha matched it. No, humans were not _welcome_ here anymore.

* * *

They ruled the island together, Alpha and Danger, though sometimes there were spats about which side belonged to which species. Eventually, Alpha took the long grasses for small prey and Danger kept to the long-necks. They still traded guttural calls to each other, testing if the other was alive after heavy storms like the one that had freed them all. 

All of the predators crouched low when they heard unnatural noise. 

The raptor pack bickered from time-to-time but Alpha always came out on top. She'd even found a mate, producing a clutch she trusted no other with aside from herself and Danger. 

The clutch never hatched.

* * *

Alpha had been furious, killing the male and taking another mate only after a period of nuzzling the dead eggs. Danger dropped them into the water on the farthest side of her territory to motivate Alpha into trying again. 

This one did hatch, the little raptors screeching up a storm for meat night and day. Danger left for the long-necks because it was clutching time for all species save for her. As the only one of her kind, Danger had formed a rather strange and close relationship with the raptor pack. 

The little ones (Claws, Bites-hard and Jumper) lasted until the next storms, swept away by the rising tides. Alpha bellowed out her anger at the male for building the nest so close to the water. Danger snuffled at the dead ones before scratching a hole deep in her territory and dumping the lifeless ones into it before burying them. 

Again, Alpha tried with the smartest of the males and finally succeeded. The new babies (Dot, Fleet and Sun) grew up to expand the pack. Danger and Dot could be seen digging at mammal homes, eating whatever escaped out of the other end. Alpha only wuffles when the breeding mate tried to bite at Danger, earning himself a swat with Danger's tail. 

Dot was perfectly safe with Danger, after all. Nothing was stupid enough to attack a T-Rex and a growing raptor with hunger always at the edge.

* * *

Alpha took a bad fall that snapped her leg so that she couldn't hunt. She bellowed a broken challenge at Danger and Danger answered, severing her head from the rest of her with quick efficiency. 

Danger didn't eat Alpha but took her to the same hole (grown over through the years) to dig it back up. Alpha rested there as Dot took her place as Alpha of the raptor pack. 

Dot was even more clever than her mother, noticing that the humans were more frequent than normal. She warned Danger to stay with them, with the raptors but Danger patrolled her territory, hissing at the smaller non-raptor predators that thought the territory was open even after a short time. She ate a few compys to show the others that it was **hers** and she was not giving it up. 

Dot and Danger resumed the habit of guttural noises, checking every few days to see if the other was alright. 

Danger missed a night when the humans retook the island after so many years of freedom.

* * *

Dot called and called but heard no answer until the fourth night, when Danger groggily woke to call out a plaintive howl that she hadn't uttered since she was much smaller. 

The raptors kept a good distance but chattered and warbled reassurances. Sun and Fleet called out staccato raptor signals to make sure the pack stayed safe from humans. They would keep the others from her territory unless the humans stole it from them. 

Danger and Dot called long into the night, scaring the already jittery humans. 

A little before dawn, Dot slunk into the sleeping encampment with silent steps. She pressed her nose softly against Danger's much larger muzzle and blew out a breath. It was apology and comfort all at once. Danger grumbled that the humans hadn't fed her nor even thought of water. Dot brought small prey items that Danger could swallow without effort and carried water in her own muzzle to pour into Danger's.

They parted before the sun finished rising, each rumbling quietly.

* * *

Danger investigated her much larger enclosure than the last. It still had walls and she couldn't eat the newer humans. Some showed immense fear and she found pleasure in baring her bloodied teeth at them. Dot was still strong, with a clutch of her own with Danger, Jumper and Bone. All were healthy for babies and with full appetites to match. 

Danger's keepers had trouble figuring out why she rammed against the far left side of her enclosure. It was backed by the forest and another space but it was full of long-necks and other prey. 

It was the one that she could reach, as small and puny as he was, who realized what she was doing. 

"She's testing the walls. She wants out again. Something is drawing her back there." came the simple reply. 

That one left after only seven suns. Each left after only a short time; long enough for Dot to have a second clutch and be devastated by its loss. Danger rumbled soothingly to her oldest ally, receiving a call of thanks in return. 

The first time she laid eyes again on a little mammal with a tinkling noise about it's neck, she avoided it with a low hiss. When they struck the red light, she ripped into the fat little thing as blood spattered all the way up to her eyes. The kill was vaguely satisfying but not long-neck by any means. Danger _supposed_ she could deal with it.

* * *

**-Five Years After Jurassic World Opens-**

Danger called excitedly over the wall for Dot because they'd given her a heavier meal than usual but Dot didn't return the call. No familiar chitter, no projected cawing... Nothing. She waited a day and then called again, low and guttural like usual. 

Again nothing. She tried to make a higher sound, pitching it to raptor hearing specifically. 

Danger waited again but the third time told her all she needed to know. The raptors were gone. When she raised her muzzle for a plaintive howl, she smelled it. Sickness that was distinct and heavy with the scent of decaying raptor flesh. Dot hadn't died fighting nor running prey into the ground. 

No, it had been sickness like Danger had been going through but was strong enough to survive with help from the squirming humans. Dot had had no such luck nor any help. At least some human had killed them quickly like Danger had for Alpha years back. 

She did howl then, her grief that her life-long companions had finally left her alone showing with each rise and fall of her keening yowl.

* * *

The grief lingered after the pack had died. She grew sharper, harsher and more bloodthirsty as the years slipped past her. It built and built and then... Then the one with the red light in her hand let Danger **_out_**. 

Something outside was going to take on five and a half years of contained grief and outrage. 

She roared as she followed the red light, skidding to a halt to see something over her size. Danger bellowed a challenge that the strange female returned. This one was _wrong_ in a way that Danger hated; had it been in her clutch, she would have killed it immediately. She slammed the strange one into buildings and bit deep into the exposed neck. Young and stupid, Danger knew, but still powerful enough to sweep Danger off her feet. 

Then the call sounded. A familiar but different species that Danger hadn't expected to see again: raptors, all female and strong, no sickness to make them leave. 

The joy she felt drove her to her feet again, slamming the younger predator again and again, driving her towards the fearsome one that all of them could sense. 

It was something that scared even _her_ , coming out of the deep black with jaws far larger than Danger or the deeply felt albino female. They watched as the other two battled in the water, the strange female losing to the dual-colored beast of the deep. She snorted softly when they were sprayed with the remnants of the now-dead female and turned to the pink humans. 

The Beta insisted that those were her humans; hers and her Alpha's. Danger had felt this Alpha before and he was far more powerful than the two that knew her now. She would... keep her distance. It wouldn't do to be trapped in a different sort of cage. 

She would try again with these raptors. They were not Alpha-CleverGirl nor her offspring Dot but they were something she knew. The Alpha had made them strong, made them smarter than Dot. 

But this was her island and she was about to show it.

* * *

Danger roared out her claim, the thick claw marks clotted with blood and her old scars on clear display. Nothing disputed it though she heard an answering reply from something else and much farther away. She snorted out a breath while she slipped into the jungle again, pleased that she was free again for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
